Desintegração
by Arashi-San .R
Summary: O para sempre se acabou, este dia é infinito e sonhos de ontem, hoje uma memória vaga. O para sempre se acabou...


**Desintegração**

_forever has gone,_

_today is infinity_

_and yesterday's dreams,_

_today a faint memory_

_forever has gone,_

_today is infinity_

_it's time to move on,_

_forever has gone_

**_o para sempre se acabou,_**

**_este dia é infinito_**

**_e sonhos de ontem,_**

**_hoje uma memória vaga_**

**_o para sempre se acabou,_**

**_este dia é infinito_**

**_é hora de mudar,_**

**_o para sempre acabou_**

"Por que, justamente, vocês dois?".

Pensava, permitindo que alguns sorrisos brotassem em seu rosto. Aqueles seus companheiros... Lamentava.

Numa época atrás, eles viviam, todos, como bons amigos. Lembrava-se, tão claramente, da primeira vez que os conheceu, em meio a tantas pessoas ali.

_two eyes in the face of billions of voices_

_i saw the flashing lights_

_move further in the distance_

_the dream was not mean to be_

**_dois olhos na face de bilhões de vozes_**

**_eu vi as luzes flamejantes_**

**_adiante na distância_**

**_o sonho não estava parecendo existir_**

"Ah... Os olharem de ambos, tão cativantes. Fitavam diretamente um para o outro, e eu...".

Um grande encontro de luzes, na verdade. Tão... Cativantes. Exatamente.

Alisou uma mecha loira de seu cabelo.

– Haha! E mais uma vez, estou aqui, lamentando. Que tolice.

_outside these walls that i have created_

_the sound of stars colliding_

_echoes in the distance_

_and dreams they shutter_

**_fora destas paredes que eu criei_**

**_o som das estrelas colidindo_**

**_ecoa na distância_**

**_e os sonhos que elas ocultaram_**

Pegou uma foto dos dois, os seus perdidos melhores amigos, nas mãos. Eles estavam abraçados. É claro, ato comum.

– Mas, afinal, têm um ao outro, seja lá onde estiverem! Isto me deixa um pouco mais conformado com aquela história que o velho veio me contar...

– O que faz aqui à uma hora desta, papai? – Sua face inocente aparecera no local.

– E o que faz você, acordado?

– Tive um pesadelo!

– Venha cá.

– Ei! – Disse o pequeno, apontando para a fotografia – Quem são?

– Já lhe contei a história de Sasuke e Sakura?

_let it break into a thousand pieces_

_let the wind blow it all alway_

_dreams are fragile but our hearts grow_

_stronger from the memories..._

**_deixe se quebrar em milhares de pedaços_**

**_deixe que o vento sopre nele todo o sempre_**

**_sonhos são frágeis mas nossos corações florescem_**

**_sustentados pelas memórias..._**

– São velhos amigos.

– Essa moça, quem é? É muito bonita, papai! – E apontava seu o dedo para ela.

– Hum. Sabe, filho, já me apaixonei por esta garota uma vez.

– Sério? Mas tem esse outro cara e ele...

– Era o namorado dela.

– Mas e você?

– Bem, acostumei-me, após um tempo, e até fiquei bastante feliz.

_renew...the light...the dream..._

_forever has gone,._

_today is infinity_

_and yesterday's dreams,_

_today a faint memory_

_forever has gone,_

_today is infinity_

_it's time to move on,_

**_renove...a luz...o sonho..._**

**_o para sempre se acabou,._**

**_este dia é infinito_**

**_e sonhos de ontem,_**

**_hoje uma memória vaga_**

**_o para sempre se acabou,_**

**_este dia é infinito_**

**_é hora de mudar,_**

– Onde estão agora?

– Bem, o destino decidiu os levar. – Abaixou a cabeça.

– Quem é "destino"?

– É alguém que, às vezes, te deixa feliz, e outras, triste. – Levemente, sorriu para o outro.

Tão logo o garotinho tomou o papel na mão e o virou, percebeu um pequeno escrito.

– O que é isso?

– Nunca o vi... "Sakura, eu a amarei com todo o meu espírito, até a eternidade. Por Sasuke".

Ao acabar, algumas pequenas gotas de lágrimas percorreram seu rosto.

– Parece que, então, meu filho... Eles ainda continuam sendo namorados.

**_o para sempre se acabou_**

* * *

Aqui, a minha primeira song.

Essa cantora, Lia (créditos para ela também, certo?), é a minha preferida japonesa, tanto que até comprei um CD dela (o que um fã não faz... **'**). Sabe, conheço essa música há um bom tempo, mas só me deu na cabeça de fazer uma song essa semana. E sempre aceito críticas construtivas. Por favor, se tiverem algo para dizer, falem! Ou se calem para sempre... (hoho)

O


End file.
